A variety of expandable tubulars have been used in wellbore environments. For example, expandable liners and expandable sand screens have been deployed downhole. The expandability permits deployment of the expandable while in a reduced diameter followed by subsequent radial expansion of the device once at a desired location. Typically, the expandable tubular comprises a plurality of slots or other types of openings that are increased in size as the tubular is expanded. The openings generally permit flow of fluid into the interior of the expandable from the surrounding formation.
Expansion of the tubular device generally is achieved by moving a tapered mandrel in an axial direction through the center of the tubular. For example, the expandable device may be deployed with a tapered mandrel position at a lower or lead end of the tubular. Upon reaching the desired deployment location, the tapered mandrel is pulled through the center of the tubular via a wire line, tubing, or other mechanism. The mandrel tapers radially outwardly to a diameter larger than the initial diameter of the tubular. Thus, movement of the tapered mandrel through the tubular forces a radial expansion of the tubular to a larger diameter. Alternatively, the tapered mandrel is pushed through the expandable tubular from a top or trailing end to similarly force expansion of the tubular device.